


heeled

by WildlyJourneyed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, it's just that gif from wolf of wall street with the shoe, sad angel shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyJourneyed/pseuds/WildlyJourneyed
Summary: The tip of her heel met his forehead, gently slid down the bridge of his nose, and came to a stop at his upper lip while the rest of her shoe pressed the top of his head.“No touching.”  Honestly said.“I know,” Monty ground out, “I already knew that.”
Relationships: Monty/Honestly
Kudos: 1





	heeled

The tip of her heel met his forehead, gently slid down the bridge of his nose, and came to a stop at his upper lip while the rest of her shoe pressed the top of his head.

“No touching.” Honestly said.

“I _know_ ,” Monty ground out, “I already knew that.”

“Your actions suggest otherwise.” Honestly’s voice came out soft, teasing, but Monty knew her better than that. He could feel her trembling through the tenuous connection they had between her goddamn shoe, and it took everything he had not to shove it aside and kiss her calve, her knee, her thigh. He focused instead on the lace of her dress, which was tucked up just a little too close to her hips.

Looking was a fucking mistake. Monty reached forward, intending to pull her dress down—or further up, he didn’t know—and Honestly pressed her heel a little harder. He looked up at her blank face and wanted to see that lack of expression wiped away permanently.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Monty asked, the question so blunt he almost wished he could retract it. It hung between them as Honestly’s shoe nearly slipped from Monty’s face, her heel grazing his lower lip.

“I want—” Honestly bit down on her own lip to cut off the lie. She couldn’t be dishonest even if it would save them both the pain.

“I know.” Monty told her. It was stupid how much it hurt. Honestly heaved out a sigh and Monty was distracted by the rise and fall of her chest.

“One of the few things you truly do, I’d imagine.” Honestly said, trying to save face.

“Very funny, babe.” He liked the way her face turned red, the way she frowned like her mouth couldn’t decide whether to turn up or down.

“Don’t try to be cute.” She demanded, embarrassed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Monty quirked his lips into something approximating a smile and Honestly’s frown smoothed into a poker face again. Her foot had ended up at the side of his face, almost like a hand cupping his cheek, but instead it was a pointy heel digging into his jaw. The sole of her shoe was against his temple and when Monty turned his head to kiss it Honestly was one step ahead of him.

With deliberate ease she dragged her heel over his lips, just enough to sting, and she pressed the sole to his mouth. Monty fought the urge to shut his eyes, instead staring straight at Honestly while her toe dug up against his nose.

“No touching.” She reminded him. It was an order this time and Monty tilted his head to the side to kiss the bottom of her shoe a little more comfortably.

“I'm not.” Monty mumbled. Honestly let out a small, irritated sigh and moved her foot so that her heel was against his lips again. Her ankle turned out so that her sole grazed his cheekbone but the heel remained in place. It slid easily into his mouth and Monty released a surprised noise before the heel pushed down against his tongue.

“I told you not to be cute.” She tilted her head to the side to match him, observing his reaction over the rim of her glasses. “But you do look nice like this.”

Her face was still red and her blush crept down her neck, but she still fought off any other expression. Monty never did understand the ability to see emotions in someone’s eyes but he would have had to say that hers were calculating. The stiletto heel between his lips was cold and smooth, with an almost metallic flavor. He couldn't place the material the shoe was made of and he didn't really care, all that mattered was that Honestly was looking at him and this situation was weirdly turning him on. He could see her calve muscle straining to keep the turned out position of her foot and her dress had ridden up and of course she had the cutest fucking underwear on, how unfair was it that he couldn't reach out and pull them right off—

“I can practically hear you thinking, you've gone nearly cross-eyed.” Honestly sounded amused, if not a little out of breath. Monty mumbled around the heel in his mouth and she pulled it out to trace his lips.

He knew a lot of fucking things but he didn't know how to deal with this so Monty just rode the adrenaline rush out, breathing heavily as he kissed Honestly’s heel. She stroked across his cheekbone with the side of her shoe and then dragged it along the shell of his ear before bringing her foot to a rest on his shoulder, toe pressed just behind his jaw. Her heel dug into his collarbone and it was the best kind of painful.

It kept his face just far enough away that when he turned his head Monty could only ghost his lips over the arch of her foot, still not touching her but able to follow the shape of her ankle. If he wanted he could flick out his tongue, taste her skin, but Honestly had her heel right between two bones and any further pressure would really hurt. Instead Monty brought one hand up to hover over her shin, an inch away but enough to feel the energy she emitted. Honestly allowed him to bring his hand up further, his fingers curving above her knee. She was so small he was half certain he could circle it with one hand but he didn't try it because he knew she could pin him down with one foot, easily.

The idea wasn't unappealing. Monty tested it, his fingers creeping closer to her skin. He was so close to brushing her knee, and his mouth was still kissing the air above her foot, it wouldn't be hard to just break the rule.

“I said no touching, Monty.” Honestly brought her other leg up and used the heel of that shoe to pin the opposite shoulder as well, pressing down so hard Monty nearly buckled to the floor. His lips came close to grazing the delicate skin of her ankle and Honestly jolted, not shying away but refusing to press closer. Monty could feel the heat of her physical body just beneath his mouth. He was already between her legs, and she was so small, it would have been so easy to move that short distance forward to put his head between her thighs and just _make_ her fall that final step before she was on his level.

Honestly pushed down harder without any warning and Monty collapsed to the floor, hands splayed beside his head. His nose was smashed flat so he tilted his head, gasping for air like somehow it would ground him. He felt Honestly shift and then one of her feet lifted from his shoulder. She used the heel of her shoe to stroke his hair, carding through it the way her fingers couldn't. Monty kept his hands on the ground and let out a soft whine.

“You're being so good.” Honestly told him.

“Holy shit,” Monty rasped, “how are you not fallen already?”

That killed the mood instantly. Honestly pulled her legs back into herself so quickly that she kicked Monty’s face and left a shallow scratch on his cheek from her heel. It wouldn’t bleed but it stung a little and Monty pressed it to the cold floor, looking away from Honestly because goddamn he was fucking stupid.

“We didn't touch.” Monty muttered defensively.

“It might not matter next time.” Honestly sounded so shaken and Monty looked guiltily up at her. She had tucked herself against the wall, small and worried.

“I'm sorry. I—” Monty didn't manage to cut himself off before Honestly did it for him.

“I know.” She said, echoing him from before. She stood up, smoothed her dress down, and gave him a lingering glance before walking away.

Monty pressed his scratched cheek to the ground again and watched her go, her heels clicking sharply on the floor as she left. Once she was out of sight Monty sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs.

“One day I'm going to touch you!” He hollered into the empty room. It didn't matter if Honestly heard him. It was a fucking fact.


End file.
